Wake
by Dyasas
Summary: Sakura is a new girl at school. She already has stalkers. Like Sasuke Uchiha and three girls. What happens when she finds out their secret? But when it is too late? Review sasusaku
1. The Beggining

**Hey this is my next fic. Read Gone too.**

**I dont own this plot. This plot is by Amanda Hocking.**

**I dont own Naruto.**

**Review please**

* * *

**_Wake_**

**_-Prolugue-_**

**_OURS_**

Even over the sea Hinata could smell the blood on her. When she breathed in,it filled her witg a familiar hunger that haunted her dreams. Except now it disgusted her,leaving a horrible taste in her mouth,because she knew where it came from.

"Is it done?"she asked. She stood on the rock shore,staring over the sea,her back to her sister.

"You know it is,"Tenten said. Altough Tenten was angry,her voice still kept its seductive edge,that alluring texture she could never completely erase. "No thanks to you."

Hinata glance back over her shoulder at Tenten. Even in the dull light of moon, Tenten's brown hair glistened , and her tanned skin seemed to glow. Fresh from eating,she looked even more beautiful than she had a few hours before.

A few droplets of blood splattered Hinata's clothes,but Tenten had mostly been spared from it,expect from her right hand. It was stained crimson up to her elbow.

Hinata's stamoch rolled with both hunger and disgust,and she turned away again.

"Hinata." Tenten sighed and walked over her. "You know it had to be done."

Hinata didn't say anything for a moment. She just listened to the way the ocean sang to her.

"I know," Hinata said finally,hoping her words didn't betray her true feelings."But the timing is awful. We should have waited."

"I couldn't wait anymore,"Tenten insisted,and Hinata wasn't sure if that was true or not. But Tenten made a decision, and Tenten always got what she wanted.

"We don't have much time."Hinata gestured to the moon,nearly full above them ,then looked over at Tenten.

"I know but I already told you,I've had my eyes on someone."Tenten smiled widely at her,showing her razor-sharp teeth."And it won't be long before she 's ours."

Episode 1:The Path

Drool spilled out across my desk, and I opened my eyes just in time to hear Mr. Meade slam down a textbook. I'd only been at this high school a month ,but I'd quickly learned thar was his favorite way of waking me up from my naps during his history lecture. I always tried to stay awake,but his monotone voice lulled me into sleeping submission.

"Miss Haruno?"Mr. Meade snapped. "Miss Haruno?"

"Hmm?" I murmured.

I lifted my head and discreetly wiped away the drool. I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. Most of the class seemed oblivious, except for Sasuke Uchiha. He'd been here a week,so he was the only kid in school newer than me. Whenever I looked at him, henalways seemed to be staring at me in a completely unabashed way, as if it were perfectly normal to gawk at me.

There was something oddly still quiet about him,amd I had yet to hear him speak,even though he was in four of my classes. He had raven hair,looks like a duck ass to me, and his eyes were onyx,matching shade of black. His looks were rather striking,but he weirded me out too much for me to find him attractive.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep."Mr. Meade cleared his tgroat so I would look up at him.

"It's okay,"I said.

"Miss Haruno,why don't you go down to the principal's office?" Mr. Meade suggested,and I groaned. "Since you seem to be making a habit of sleeping in my class,maybe he can come up with some ideas to help you stay awake."

"I am awake."I insisted.

"Miss Haruno-now."Mr. Meade pointed to the door,as if I had forgetton how to leave and needed reminding.

Before I started to pack my things Mr. Meade stopped me. "You can stay in class and finish the lecture,"he said groggily. He shook his head ,clearing his eyes. "But next time you're going straight to the office,Miss Haruno." He looked confused for a moment ,and then launched right back into his history lecture.

Mr. Meade went on talking ,and I followed along studiously,my guilt making me try harder. I couldn't go to the principal's office. I had just been expelled from my last school, forcing my family to uproot their lives again so we could move closer to my new school.

I got to my locker and started switching out my books. Without even looking, I knew Sasuke was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him getting a drink from the fountain. Almost as soon as I looked at him, he lifted his head and gazed at me. Like he could sense me too.

The guy was just looking at me,nothing more,but it freaked me out somehow. I'd put up with his gaze for a week,but I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Dear readers I know that the Prouloge doesn't make sense but don't worry you will understand it later. It is a Sasusaku story so yeah something will happen. For now forget about prologue,the girls story will come on later chapter. If you want the next chapter I want at least 5 reviews please...**

**And I KNOW i dont own the plot or the character **

**Wake and Switched is Amanda Hockings**

**But **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Hoscakal simdilik...**

**-Dyasas**


	2. Stalker?

**hi everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter of Wake.I don't own the plot or the charecters. **

**Review...please i won't write the next chapter unless you review.**

* * *

**_WAKE_**

Stalker?

Sakura' POV

"Hey,"I said to him,slamming my locker shut. I readjusted the straps on my book bag and walked across the hall to where he stood."Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're standing in front of me,"Sasuke replied simply. He looked at me,his eyes framed by dark lashes without any hint of embarrasment or even denial. It was definitely unnerving.

"You're always staring at me,"I persisted."It's weird. You're weird."

"I wasn't trying to fit in."

"Why do you look at me all the time?"I knew I'd simply rephrased my original question,but he still hadn't given me a decent answer.

"Does it bother you?"

"Answer my question."I stood up straigher,trying to make my presence more imposing so he wouldn't realize how much he rattled me.

"Everyone looks at you,"Sasuke said coolly."You're very attractive."

That sounded like a compliment,but his voice was emotionless when he said it. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of a vanity I didn't even have, or if he was simply stating facts. Was he flattering or mocking me? Or maybe something else entirely?

"Nobody stares at me as much as you do,"I said as evenly as I could.

"If it bothers you,I'll try to stop,"Sasuke offered.

That was tricky. In order to ask him to stop, I had to admit that he'd gotten to me, and I didn't want to admit that anything got to me. If I lied and said it was fine,then he would just keep on doing it.

"I didn't ask you to stop. I asked you why,"I amended.

"I told you why."

"No you didn't,"I shook my head."You just said that everyone looks at me. You never explainee why you looked at me."

Almost imperceptibly the corner of his mouth moved up,revaling the hint of a smirk. It wasn't just that I amused him; I sensed he was pleased with me. Like he had challenged me somehow and I had passed.

"I look at you because I can't look away,"Sasuke answered finally.

* * *

Somewhere else

Normal POV

"There they go again,"Sasori said.

"There who go?" Gaara asked as he came back out to find Sasori staring out the large front window.

"_Them._" Sasori nodded at the window.

Since the rain had stopped,the streets were once again flooded with tourists,but Gaara saw exacly who Sasori was talking about.

Tenten,Hinata and Ino strutted down the sidewalk. Tenten led the way,her long bronze legs seeming to stretch for a mile below the hem of her short skirt,and her brown hair falling down her back like silk. Ino and Hinata follewed right behind her. Ino was blond,her hair literally the color of gold,and Hinata had dark blue hair.

Gaara had always thought her sister was the most beautiful girl in Konoha. But ever since Tenten and her friends had come to town ,that wasn't even close to true.

"Didn't they used to be four of them?"Sasori asked,his attention back on the three girls.

"I think so."

Privately,Gaara felt a small sense of relief at knowing there was one fewer. He'd never thought of himself as prejudiced against anyone,even pretty girls,yet he couldn't help feeling that this town and everyone in it would be better if Tenten and her friends left.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Thanks for the followers. I'm going to say again that this plot is owned by amanda hocking alright.**

**So please read my friends fiction I loved it and I know you will love it too.**

**Mail Friend by Chaterine1998**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**XOXO**

**-Dyasas**


End file.
